Silent Hell
by darkshadow3667
Summary: A high school student David tries to find out more about his past from an old dead friend


Silent hell

By David Woods

David was a normal teenager that had really no real enemies, He really didn't hate anyone he was just normal going to school go through his classes and doing his work. "Well guess I need to finish this work," He said sitting at his desk after school the teacher had to walk out and go to the bathroom.

"Where is that teacher?" at this point David was wondering what was going on teachers were not supposed to be gone for an hour or two, while a student was in there class after school doing work. Suddenly David heard a siren of what sounded like a fire or tornado siren, David finally hid under his desk to make sure he was safe and all the sudden he heard someone walk into the room.

"God finally your back what happened did you hear the siren…what in gods name are you" David said looking at what looked like a person covered in skin, the paint on the walls was stripping off, the windows were barred and the door was rusted and old "I don't remember this room being so old"

David looked at the creature in front of him and started to back up slowly as the creature limbed to him "hey stay away…GET AWAY FROM ME!" at this point the creature was really close, David sprinted to the door and ran out of the room running only to seem like the hallway was getting longer and the creature was getting closer "what am I going to do I got to get out of here" David found a knife lodged into a locker so he stopped and grabbed it stuttering "s…stop or ill….ill stab you stay away" the creature only got closer and then David screamed "I SAYED STAY AWAY!" David then stabbed the creature in the head and it spread what looked like black acid.

David woke up in his classroom screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME!" David starts looking around noticing that he was back in his old classroom the teacher stared at him puzzled "Is something wrong Mr. Woods" David looked around the room a little scared but sighed in relief that he was back to his normal class "no sir I'm fine" David turned in his paper and walked out of the room heading to his dorm for the night and tell his crazy story to his friend Michael. "Dude I'm not kidding my dream was nuts" David said telling his friend Michael the whole story. "ok you understand how nuts that sounds hey what happed to your arm that looks like a pretty bad burn dude" David looked at his arm and jumps scared. "Dude that is a mark that I got when I stabbed that thing" his friend looked worried at this point "what thing?" David tried to explain the creature to him "ok bro lay off the LSD" Michael sighed "I'm not lying Michael"

Suddenly when David looked up his friend Michael was gone but he was in his dorm but, where did his roommate go?

"Michael? Michael don't mess with me dude where are you."

David searched the dorm for what seemed like hours then finally David walked into his hallway and searched and couldn't find Michael "where is everyone?" suddenly David heard something limping behind him he turned around to find the same creature chasing him "ok dude I know your joking take off the suit" he noticed it didn't slow down or stop but continued "dude this isn't funny anymore take it off" Finally David swung at the creature "I said stop!" he connected to the creatures head black acid started covering his arm and burning it "ahhhhh!" David started screaming in pain and finally passed out from the pain waking up in the schools nurse office with his friend Michael beside him.

"Dude what happened" David got up "Dude be careful that arm of yours got burned pretty bad" David glanced at his arm noticing that it was burned badly "listen I got to find out what's going on" David got up and started to walk out "David come on let the nurse help you" David shut him out and continued walking out and decided to go home to his dorm and find out what was going on.

David got on his computer and looked up silent hill a name he saw frequently in his "dreams" David laughed at the thought "dreams don't burn your arm" David snickered as he found what he was looking for a story about a girl who was burned being accused of being a witch her church burned her alive because of it "what would her story have to do with me"

David asked that question over and over "why me" the girl from the picture on the website he sighed "why don't you look it up" David jumped out of his chair yelling he heard a person from a room beside him bang the wall and tell him to be quiet and that he was studying and David ignored the person "who are you and why are you in the boys dorm" David looked at the girl "my name is alyessa and I am your friend for the time being if you want to find out why let me show you" at that moment David felt cold very cold noticing he was in a yard in December the yard being owned to an orphanage to his surprised he knew nothing about it but he looked at the door to what looked like a women giving away two children on the porch.

The women walked through them as if they were ghosts, the thought going through David's head at that moment was what was going on was he going crazy and why is this girl showing him this. "you have to remember come on follow me" the girl walked casually to the front door of the orphanage to his surprise it was him and a girl. "that's me but who is the girl?" David looked at the girl for an answer "what is going on?" The girl just smiled and looked at him touching his head "go to silent hill…." David woke up in his dorm room in his bed his best friend laying in the bed beside him "silent hill?" David got up and walked to his laptop and looked up the place on the internet.

'a town that was destroyed by a huge cult they say that was killing a girl for accusing her of being a witch' David looked further on the page and found the girls name "alyessa what were you trying to tell me" 'many of the inhabitance survived as in the children of the parents but some of the people were not so lucky' David saw pictures of some people covered in ash and dust dead obviously. "I have to find out where this place is apparently." So David searched up the location of silent hill. "that's a long drive but I have to get there" David got up and walked to his bike and began driving to silent hill….

After a few hours he reached the gas station and stopped to get gas. "hi I need $20 on gas in pump 3" David smiled at the clerk she didn't seem to smile but just look at him "heading to silent hill are you" David looked surprised "they say the closer you get the easier it is for them to find you" David because to walk out as he handed her the money for gas and he remembered the "dream" hasn't happened happened for a long time.

David finally got to the exit for silent hill and started driving on the road after a while he noticed a fog on the road noticing its hard to see "where did this fog come from" out of nowhere a voice was in his ears "its from the town it knows your hear" he turned his head for a second and noticed it was alyessa "alyessa" David lost control of his bike and he veered and hit the side of the road knocking himself out waking up seem to take forever "oh god where am I" he looked around noticing that his bike was not totaled but it was knocked over he looked around noticing the fog changed to what seemed like snow David looked at it more closely "ash…" David started looking around "is this silent hill" he picked up his bike and tried starting it but it was no use so he started to hunt through the packs on his bike and found his concealed gun that he hid in his bike for self protection of course he started walking with the gun and an extra clip.

"hi David" alyessa looked at him smiling oddly happy "what the heck is wrong with you I just wreaked because of you" alyessa smiled "it doesn't matter now the only way into silent hill is the way I just made you get in" David looked at his bike wide eyed "I'm dead…." Alyessa smiled "yes but it's the only way now if you please we need to get into town before its time" alyessa led David to the road and they walked for what seemed like hours.

"what am I doing here alyessa you didn't explain" alyessa stopped in his tracks "you need to remember" and kept walking not looking at him. David just followed and sighed "remember what alyessa" she looked at him "we are bestfreinds and you were at my funeral."


End file.
